


Mudanças

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Series: Não aquela que você perdeu [16]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash Big Bang Monthly Challenge, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 15:29:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10767111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: As coisas mudaram entre elas, é claro que tinham que mudar, quando a natureza do seu segredo mudou.





	Mudanças

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Changes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10767108) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



As coisas mudaram entre elas, é claro que tinham que mudar, quando a natureza do seu segredo mudou. Agora, o fato de que estavam morando juntas era amplamente conhecido, esperado até, ou melhor exigido, mesmo que a verdadeira natureza de seu relacionamento permanecesse um segredo. Também, elas não tinham mais de esconder seus sentimentos uma pela outra de sua filha, mas Cassandra também não morava com elas, as ambas as suas mães insistiram que não deveria interromper a faculdade para voltar para casa só por causa de Janet. Era melhor que ela estivesse longe enquanto se acostumava a ter sua mãe de volta, de qualquer modo.

Em momentos como esse, era difícil se lembrarem que eram de universos diferentes, e que por toda lógica nunca deveriam ter se conhecido, muito menos se apaixonado. Afinal, elas estavam abertamente dividindo o mesmo tempo, depois de tantos meses mantendo sua relação em segredo, com Sam visitando a realidade de Janet com tanta frequência quanto possível sem arriscar ser pega.

É claro, essa felicidade veio a um custo alto. Primeiro, tiveram que perder uma à outra, e então, Janet teve que perder sua filha e seu mundo inteiro, e Sam teve que violar a confiança de seus amigos e colocar seu próprio mundo em perigo, finalmente, elas tiveram que encontrar um jeito de Janet ter permissão de viver como se ela fosse nativa daquele universo, e tiveram que contar para Cassandra que sua mãe estava de volta, ou ao menos uma versão alternativa dela, que tinha perdido sua filha e estava tão ansiosa para ver qualquer versão dela viva e bem como Cassandra estava para ver sua mãe de novo.

Contra chances impossíveis, Sam e Janet se encontraram depois de verem suas amantes respectivas morrerem, mas se a princípio era só isso que viam uma na outra, uma chance de trazer de volta à vida uma relação morta, agora elas se conheciam por quem eram, por quem se tornaram depois de tudo o que aconteceu desde que seus universos se separaram no dia em que Samantha Carter perdeu sua vida em um universo, e Janet Fraiser no outro.

Era um estranho equilíbrio entre saber que elas eram a mesma pessoa nos dois universos e saber que não eram, mas uma que estavam acostumadas a navegar a essa altura, mesmo que em circunstâncias diferentes. Era mais difícil para seus antigos amigos, eles nunca pareciam saber como a tratar, mas ela não pensava mal deles por isso. Ela também teve dificuldade com a ideia de ver Sam viva de novo quando elas se encontraram pela primeira vez, nessa mesma casa, em um lugar completamente diferente, sua casa na outra realidade, construída exatamente como essa. Ela ainda não tinha bem certeza de como essa lógica funcionava para lugares que não tinham mudado. Lugares não eram como pessoas, e ela não sabia se eles podiam ser considerados os mesmos nas diferentes realidades. Janet perguntaria isso para Sam, mas temia que Sam fosse se perder na pergunta, tentando encontrar uma resposta simplesmente pelo desejo de saber, e não era importante, não era algo com o que ela deveria se preocupar.

A questão era, nas suas relações originais, elas nunca tiveram a oportunidade de agirem de forma doméstica. Sam podia ir e vir como a melhor amiga de Janet e a madrinha de Cassandra deveria, mas ela não podia ficar, ela nunca poderia realmente pertencer ao espaço de Janet, independente do que elas queriam.

E então, quando as duas sobreviventes, não viúvas só pela tecnicidade de nunca terem podido se casar com suas parceiras, se conheceram, haviam duas realidades entre elas. Qualquer uma delas poderia viver na realidade da outra, como só havia uma versão delas viva entre os dois universos, mas nenhuma delas podia desistir de sua filha, e nenhuma delas podia desistir de seu dever.

Quando Janet teve que deixar todo mundo para trás, depois que Cassandra morreu e sua Terra foi destruída, Sam teve que esconder Janet na sua casa, e Janet se sentiu como uma prisioneira na sua própria casa, mesmo que aquela casa não fosse exatamente sua. Isso dificultou sua relação, bem como o medo constante de que elas seriam descobertas, porque ambas tinham motivos para temer que graves consequências surgissem disso.

Agora, as consequências tinham vindo e passado, e elas tinham sobrevivido juntas. Então, é claro que as coisas mudariam, essa era a primeira oportunidade que elas tinham para crescer uma com a outra quase sem medo, sua relação um segredo aberto. Seus amigos mais próximos e sua filha sabiam que elas estavam juntas, e isso significava que não tinham que ser tão cuidadosas, que elas não precisavam manter o quarto de hóspedes o tempo todo como se Janet vivesse lá.

As coisas não eram fáceis, as coisas entre elas nunca poderiam ser tão simples. Sam ainda era parte da Força Aérea, e isso significava que sua carreira poderia ser destruída se alguém decidisse expor sua relação com Janet. Janet ainda era nativa de uma realidade diferente, tendo que lidar com um tipo de luto diferente do que qualquer outro humano tivesse passado antes, e não haviam muitas pessoas com quem podia falar sobre isso. Sam ainda visitava outros mundo, e com isso vinham medos que levavam a preocupações. Janet ainda não tinha permissão de voltar a trabalhar para o SGC, e provavelmente nunca teria, provando que mais acima na hierarquia haviam pessoas que não confiavam nela, que nunca confiariam nela.

Ainda assim, a mudança foi para melhor, e as coisas estavam boas. Elas eram como recém casadas, tentando aprender sobre os hábitos uma da outra e como se encaixar neles às vezes, ou como lidar com eles nas outras. Depois de toda a dor e corações partidos, elas mereciam alguma felicidade. Nunca seria perfeito, nunca poderia ser perfeito quando os fantasmas de seus outros eus viviam entre elas, a memória da morte nunca longe demais de suas mentes, mas as coisas ainda eram boas, melhores do que elas jamais pensaram que poderiam ser.


End file.
